1. Field
The following description relates to a signal processing and signal filtering method of subtracting a noise signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the population getting older, increasing medical costs, and a dearth of personnel engaged in special medical services, research is being conducted on information technology (IT)-healthcare convergence technology in which IT is applied to medical technology. Due to improvement in the IT-healthcare convergence technology, monitoring a health condition of an individual may be done anywhere the individual goes in daily life, such as, for example, at home and work. With improvement in technology in the mobile healthcare field, a health condition of a moving user may be monitored anywhere and at any time.
An application for mobile healthcare may monitor a health condition in an environment in which a user moves and may operate based on a mobile device, such as, for example, a wearable device, thereby increasing the user's convenience. The wearable device may have limitations of performance of an individual sensor, amount of power used, and size of product, compared to a specialized non-wearable medical device. Such limitations may cause a signal to noise ratio (SNR) of a biosignal measured from the wearable device to deteriorate. Thus, the wearable device may require a low complexity technology for stably processing a noise signal in addition to the bio-signal.